Please save me brother
by mariclerson
Summary: When Damon is wounded by a strange girl Stefan has to save him. Brother fic, nothing romandic betwen the brothers. ooc characters. I do not own the characters! Rated T for language and maybe some torture in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so please be hard on me! I want to hear what you have to say and if i should keep updating. Any advices are welcomed, so please review.**

 **About the story: it takes place somewhere in season 2. This is going to be a dafan fic, brotherly love, a lot of fluff, hurt Damon protecting Stefan you know how this goes… It may contain other characters it's up to you, if you want someone else to take part just add this to your review, the only character, i WON'T ,under any circumstances ,involve is Elena, sorry guys i just don't like her and there isn't any particular reason about why.**

 **So that's all. Enjoy the story!**

Damon had just left the Grill , where he had a capple of shots with his best friend Alaric and now he was looking for a pretty girl to satisfy his hunger, it was rather a boring friday night for him. He was taking a left turn when he spotted her, she was a seventeen beautiful girl with brown almost blonde hair, but the most important: it was his dinner. He didn't feel like talking with his victim tonight so he just attacked her with lightning speed from the back. He was a breath away from her neck when he felt a wave of weakness overpower him. The girl turned her face and smiled a devilish smile to him "Hello Damon, i've been waiting for you". Damon smiled coldly back to her trying to hide the panic he was feeling when out of sudden he felt hot pain overwhelm him and bit back a cry. "And you are?" he said with the calmest voice he could manage. "Oh honey you should be more worry about you than you are about me". With that Damon felt another wave of pain and this time he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small cry. And the pain only grew more until he couldn't stand on his own and fell on his knees the last thing he saw while falling was the back of the girl.

All Damon could think about was the pain, and somehow how cold it felt. Cold? Vampires do not feel cold he snapped to himself. Oh my god it just pains soooo much, please make it stop please… He wasn't sure whom he was pleading he just hoped someone would listen, that someone would come. He wasn't sure how much he had been in this position, laying on top of his stomach, his forehead against his closed fists, it felt like days but it was more like a couple of minutes or was it hours? Trying to think how long it had been he fell back to unconsciousness blessing whoever god had heard his praying.

Stefan was patting up and down in the living room, he had been waiting for Damon quite some time now. He was angry, and a bit worry, but mostly angry. How could Damon hadn't come? He had promised Stefan he would meet him! Maybe something come up, or maybe something bad happened? NO! He said to himself, he wouldn't make any more excuses for his brother. Damon had said that he would spend some time with him, that they would talk, but Damon being Damon as usual hadn't shown up. How could he even hope that he would come? He should know better than to hope for Damon to care.

Damon was conscious enough to allow himself to think for the first time. He felt like he was forgetting something, something important, he wasn't supposed to be here now, he had to be somewhere else, but where? Then it come up to him, Stefan. He was supposed to meet with Stefan, he would be so angry by now! He had to make sure Stefan wasn't angry with him, that felt like the most important thing in the moment. He didn't care that he was thinking illogical or that he should be more concerned about himself, but if he could he would have blamed the pain or the fear that he might die and his brother would be mad at him or maybe his weakened state but all he could think right now was his brother. With that in mind he somehow took the cellphone out from his back pocket. But even when he had the phone in his hands, it was extremely difficult to open it and find Stefan's number. He was fighting to stay conscious. Once he found his brother's number pushed the call button and prayed for his brother to answer because he knew that if he didn't he wouldn't find the power to call him again.

Stefan was beyond angry the moment his phone rang, he was mad! On one hand he didn't want to answer the call from the pathetic liar he had for a brother, but on the other hand he couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong with Damon. Just to be sure, he reassured himself. "What do you want Damon? If you're calling to apologize just know it's too late now. I'm bored of your excuses and i just simply don't care enough, not any more. If you don't want to be my brother then i would not bother you again. Have a nice life Damon." a few seconds past while Stefan was waiting for his brother sarcastic answer or a comment like "If losing a date with you would be the reason to finally be free i would have done it ages ago!". But no answer come and Stefan started to worry. "Damon?" he asked more softly and with a bit of concern. "S-stefan please d-don't be angry with me. Pleazepleaze…" Stefan left speechless for almost second, Damon was pleading him? While crying? "Damon?" he asked one more time with more uncertainty than before " S-sory, AHHHHHH it hu-hurts, make it stop please!". This time Stefan didn't hesitate "Damon tell me where you are" when no response come he asked again, this time almost shouting from the fear "Damon please tell me where you are!". "Please Stefan it hurtsss" it come out as a whisper and Stefan could feel the previous anger he felt about his brother being replaced with concern and fear for his big brother. "I'm coming brother" he reassured before he hung up not sure if Damon heard him.

Damon cursed one more time himself for coming back from unconsciousness. Everything was so foggy inside his head, he wasn't sure how he had gone there, or where "there" was, or why he was shaking so hard… All he cold think was the pain and so when a voice called his name for the first time he didn't heard it neither did he heard a person kneeling next to him. Only when he felt a hand going through his dark hair did he hear his name being called "Damon… Damon open your eyes". Damon felt scared, he didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to see who was there to hurt him again, he was just too damned injured and scared.


	2. Please find me!

**I know it's short, sorry guys… Hope next one will be bigger. Also i'm going to try to upload a new chapter every Monday. Enjoy the story!**

After Stefan heard his brothers last scream for help through the phone felt like the time had stopped, he wanted to run but his feet didn't move, he wanted to scream but had no voice, he wanted to cry but no tears would come. Seconds past by and Stefan just stood there, frozen.

Finally he managed to collect himself and started searching for his brother.

He run at lightning speed all around the city searching for his brother, the more he run the more desperate would become. It took him half an hour to spot Damon's lying body in the middle of a dark alley. He called his brother's name a couple of times but when no response came he felt on his knees right next to him and started cradling his hair waiting for Damon to notice him. 

"Damon… Damon open your eyes" he could feel his brother stiffen under his touch. _Was Damon afraid of him?_

"Damon, it's me, it's Stefan" he said with a soft voice

"Stef?" he asked with an unsure voice not sure if he sould left himself hope.

"It's me, you are safe now" he reassured him one more time.

Damon could have cried from the relief, he may had. Suddenly everything felt more bearable just because his brother was there, he wasn't alone, not anymore. With that he half oppend his eyes and locked his gaze on his brother. "It's so ccold"

With that Stefan took Damon in a protective hug trying to both comfort him and warm him. Damon left a weak moan and Stefan immediately tightened his grip and rubbed his brothers back. He could feel Damon's stiffen muscles going slack after a few minutes as he was driven to unconsciousness one more time.

Damon felt safe for the first time this evening, he didn't care he was acting like a baby nor did he care that he cried in his brother's arm. It hurt so damned much and stefan was helping with the pain and he was warm. Suddenly he felt his brother rubbing his back and he couldn't be more grateful at the time. With that in mind he fell asleep.


End file.
